


Princesa

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Javier dirty talking, Praise, Reader-Insert, Swallowing, Unprotected Sex, age gap, less experienced reader, no y/n, oral fingering (f receiving), oral sex (m receiving), sneaky office sex, the fact that photo developing rooms smell terrible from the chemicals is absolutely ignored, thigh riding, wildly inappropriate use of a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: You’re the new photographer for the DEA and Javier, being older than you, really enjoys the power play
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 77





	Princesa

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr under the same handle; song to go along is Mayores: Becky G, Bad Bu

You sat at your desk quietly organizing your pencils and arranging your paperwork, getting ready to start the day. It had been another long night and you were not looking forward to filling out all the forms required to detail the photos you took during this bust. Checking the clock you sighed, knowing the longer you waited to start developing the films the later you’d have to stay. 

You’ve been at the DEA for a few months, snapped up for your photography skills right after graduating from your university. You had initially been excited to go to Colombia, eager to see the rain forests and experience a new culture. You were completely unprepared for the war you were photographing, but each time you went into your darkroom to develop the pictures you found yourself daydreaming of that _other_ thing you were unprepared for. 

That other thing was exactly how attractive your coworker was; one Javier Peña to be exact. You had heard rumors around the office that he had a way with women and even though he was everything you wanted in a man, you were too shy to say hello because you hadn’t been around the block as many times as he had. That, and your brain turned into a pile of mush every time he so much as glanced in your direction. It was like he cast something over you…being older, the leather jacket, the cigarettes, the jeans that did absolutely nothing to hide his- 

“Princesa?" 

His voice shook you from your thoughts and you realized you had been sitting at your desk, your hands locked in a death grip around your camera, lost in your own thoughts. "H-h-hi,” you stuttered out, pulling your lower lip between your teeth as you gazed at him. You cleared your throat and fumbled your camera when he smiled at you. “You’re here early,” you squeaked, looking everywhere but his face. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged, tracing his fingers along the edge of your desk, watching you shift uncomfortably in your chair. “Right…well, I uh, I’ve got to-,” you trailed off, pointing at your camera while you looked up at him. You began chewing your lower lip again, and you silently cursed yourself for having such a noticeable nervous tell. 

He smiled at you again, reveling in the way your eyes always rounded when you looked at him, imagining the way your lip would feel between his teeth instead of being nestled between your own. “How long do you have to stay stuck in that dark room all by yourself?” he asked, slowly looking up and down your body, doing nothing to hide it.

You felt heat begin to creep along your cheeks and up the back of your neck, your words catching in your throat. “Uh, a couple hours,” you coughed out, nearly dropping the camera again. 

“You know,” Javier mused, stuffing one hand in his pocket while he leaned over you, “I really want to see how these photos develop. I’ll come with you." 

"It’s a little tight,” you squeaked, feeling the heat in your skin deepen when you realized what you said. 

“I am _certain_ that is the case, princesa.” The smile that graced his features was almost feral, the curl at the edge of his lips lighting a fire deep in your stomach. Your thighs clenched together at his words as the heat in your cheeks spread to consume your whole body. 

“It’s, um…this way,” you said, tripping over your own feet when you went to stand. Luckily Javier caught your elbow, helping you to steady yourself. “Easy there,” he laughed, standing so close you could feel the warmth of his breath breeze across your shoulder. “Thank you,” you whispered, shifting your camera in your hands before leading Javier to the darkroom. 

“Huh,” he remarked once he crossed the threshold of the room, “you weren’t kidding when you said it was a tight space.” You let out a quiet hum, moving to close the door and flicking the light switch, casting the room in the eerie red glow. 

You set to work on your films, listening to Javier plop down into your chair, quietly watching you work. When you turned to look at him your face dropped, seeing him sitting in the only chair in the small room. “You never gave me that other chair back,” you tried to say coolly, flinching at how high your voice sounded to your own ears. 

He ran his hand along his jaw, pretending to think about that chair he borrowed. “Oh that’s right, Steve’s been using it to hold overflow paperwork and I guess I just forgot,” he shrugged. You might have even believed him too, if it hadn’t been for the way his eyes continued to roam shamelessly over your body while he wore that dangerous smile. “You can always come sit here,” he smirked at you, patting his thigh with his hand. 

You felt like you were going to combust, thighs subconsciously clenching together at his suggestion. “What are you getting at Javi?” you breathed. 

Was that your voice? It was lower now, much darker than normal, the edges dripping with the lust you tried to quiet your mind. 

“I’m just letting you know that if you want this,” he said, gesturing to himself, “it’s all yours princesa." 

You licked your lips as you considered him, your feet moving across the ground before your mind had a second to think. Nothing that was wrong could ever feel this _right_.

Before you knew it you were standing between Javier’s legs, playing with the top button of his shirt. "I’ve known a couple of boys before, but…I’ve never known a man.” You smiled innocently at him, a small smirk quivering at the corner of your mouth while he shifted in his seat this time. 

His hands fell to your waist, guiding you to sit so you were straddling his thigh, your skirt settling around you. He gripped your hips tightly, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “This is your last chance to back out. You’re going to be ruined for any _boy_ after I’m done with you." 

"Ruin me, Javi." 

You heard a low growl rumble in his chest before he brought his lips to yours, capturing you in a searing kiss. His hips tightened on your waist as he slowly dragged you across the hard muscle of his thigh, your panties grinding against your clit. You whimpered into his mouth and he squeezed his hands, pulling back from the kiss. “You have to be good princesa, you have to be quiet.” His breath was hot against your ear as he spoke before trailing his tongue along the shell, gently biting the skin of your earlobe. 

You quietly moaned against him, throwing your hands around his neck while he moved you back and forth on his thigh, feeling your wetness soaking into his pants. You panted against him as he moved you, whispering headily into your ear. “You wear these skirts all the time, makes me wanna bend you over my desk every fucking time you walk by me.” 

You ground yourself down onto him, unable to help the moan that escaped your lips. He squeezed your hip with his hand before bringing his fingers to your lips, dragging his thumb across your mouth. “Open for me.” Javier’s voice was low against your skin and you darted your tongue out to lick the tip of his thumb, slowly sucking it into your mouth. 

“Very good princesa.” 

You rocked harder against him, feeling the friction of your soaked panties against that sensitive bundle of nerves, edging you closer to your release. You moaned against his finger, feeling him drag his thick thumb across your tongue, tasting the remnants of his morning cigarette on his salty skin. 

His grip on you tightened as you rocked faster and faster, the wooden chair threatening to tip over as you ground against his thigh. “Come for me,” he whispered against your ear, holding you tightly. Your pussy began to clench as you dragged yourself against him, coming apart with a groan muffled by his thumb. He kissed along your jawline, dragging his thumb out of your mouth before bringing it to your swollen clit. “I’ve always wanted to see that pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock,” he murmured against you, feeling you shudder against him. 

You planted a kiss to his shoulder before standing and sinking to your knees between his legs, running your hands up his thighs. You reached out to undo his belt buckle, swallowing thickly when Javier lifted his hips to free his cock from pants. “Javi, I don’t…I-, you’re uh…” you stammered, looking up at him from under your lashes. He lazily stroked himself a few times while you licked your lips, gaining confidence to take him into your mouth. 

He let out a soft groan when you wrapped your mouth around the weeping head of his cock, hollowing your cheeks to take as much of him as you could, grabbing his base with your hand. You worked in tandem, his thick cock filling your mouth while you stroked him, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as he pushed on the back of your throat. 

“That’s right princesa,” he grunted, thrusting up into your mouth while he fisted your hair in his hands. “You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth…those eyes of yours, love watching how big they get when I tease you at your desk, just like now.” You made a garbled sound, his words encouraging you to move faster. 

You flattened your tongue on the underside of his cock, pressing against him before swirling his tip in your mouth, stroking him hard in your hand. “Fuck,” he grunted, pulling you away, “wanna fuck you so bad, princesa.” You nodded your hand and went to unzip your skirt but he stopped you, pulling you to stand so he could work your panties over your legs, stuffing them into the pocket of his jeans. 

"You won’t be needing those back,” he grumbled, grabbing your hips as you straddled him, lowering you onto his aching cock. You whimpered when you felt his head begin to push into you, larger than anything you had felt before. “Shhh princesa, just breathe, we’ll move slow." 

You slowly exhaled while you wrapped your arms around Javier’s neck, taking shaky breaths in and out as you continued to lower yourself onto him. "Hey,” he said gently, catching your chin in his hand, “you don’t have to do this." 

"No,” you breathed, “but I’ve never wanted anyone like I’ve wanted you.” You hissed as seated yourself onto his cock, feeling so full you thought you might be split in two. “Fuck,” he panted, gripping onto your ass, “you have the tightest fucking pussy - take me so well." 

You sighed as the burn subsided, dropping your head to his shoulder while slowly rolling your hips, adjusting to his size. You felt the rumble in Javier’s chest as he firmly grabbed your hips, lifting you up and thrusting hard into your aching cunt. You muffled your cry by sinking your teeth into his shoulder, hearing him moan quietly into your hair. 

“You have - fuck - you feel so good wrapped around me,” he grunted against you, fucking up into your core. You saw stars as you fell apart around him, clenching against his cock as he pushed you through your release. “Fuck, just like that - so good.”

He buried his face in your neck, placing heavy wet kisses along your throat while he palmed your breast in one hand, your ass in the other. You quickened your movement against him, feeling every pulse of his cock as he rubbed against your upper wall, the ridge of his cock catching on that delicate spot, quickly bringing you to another peak. 

“Javi,” you squeaked against him, rolling your hips to meet his thrusts while you climbed higher and higher. “One more princesa,” he moaned against you, thrusting up into your dripping heat. His grip on your ass tightened as he growled, feeling your walls bear down against him. “Javi,” you squeaked again, and he clapped a hand over your mouth, feeling the vibrations of your cries against his hand as they spilled out of you. “Where-” he sputtered, slowing his thrusts to work you down from your high. 

“Mouth,” you grunted, still muffled by his hand. He lifted you off his cock with a groan and you slid down onto your knees as he stood, pumping himself in his hand. You parted your lips to take him in, moaning at the taste of your own pleasure on his skin. With three quick strokes against your tongue, Javier was spilling himself down your throat in thick ropes. You swallowed all he had to give, smiling as he ran his hand through your hair; “so good for me.” 

He tucked himself into his pants and helped you stand, your knees wobbling as you did. “Here,” he chuckled, leading you to sit in the chair you could never look at the same way again. You let out a content sigh as you did, curling into the chair while you watched Javier examine the developing photos. 

“Did you take this picture of me?” 

Javier was pointing at a film, you didn’t have to look to know which it was. His sunglasses were tucked into his shirt as he stood with his hand on his hip, looking out at the building the bust was about to go down in. His jaw was sharp in his profile and his lips were set in a firm line, contrasting the glow of the setting sun behind him. 

“I uh - well…yes. I did.” 

Javier walked back over to you, placing a soft kiss to the crown of your head. “How you manage to find beauty in the most terrible things will never cease to amaze me.” 

It was your turn to laugh lightly, reaching out to wrap your fingers around his. 

“Considering I’ll never be able to even _look_ at another man again, you’ll have a while to figure it out.” 


End file.
